


Betting pool

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Betting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Everyone has noticed Gavin and Nines are into each other. Hank makes a bet with Connor.





	Betting pool

Hank and Connor stood in the break room, Connor leaning slightly against Hank, his LED circling yellow.  
“What are you thinking about?”, Hank asked.  
Connor meanwhile was looking at Gavin and RK900 that were standing at the other end of the room.

RK900 had started working at the DPD as a officer after the end of the revolution. Gavin had been assigned to him as a partner and he had cursed and screamed, but there wasn't much he could do to change Fowler’s mind.

However, lately Connor had noticed there was some difference in the way these two interacted with each other. Gavin still called the Android “tin can” every day, but the tone was somehow different. The Android would bring Gavin his coffee exactly how he liked it, whenever they had to work late and Gavin would _smile_. Connor so far hadn’t know Gavin even could smile. 

The RK900 pressed a cup of coffee into Gavin’s hand and Gavin mumbled “ Thanks, Nines”, before they both left the room.  
Connor raised an eyebrow, looking back at Hank.

“Nines?”, he whispered confused.  
Hank shrugged.  
“Apparently he uses that as a name now”, Hank answered.  
Connor looked back at the unlikely pair, his LED still circling.  
“Something is different about them, but I just can't place my finger on it.”  
Hank snorted.  
“They are _into each other_ , Con. I give them two weeks at the most, before they realize it.”

“Oh”, Connor realized Hank was right and his LED finally became blue again,  
“I don't think it will only take them two weeks however”, he added, thoughtfully.

“Wanna bet?”  
“Hank -”  
“Oh, come on.”  
Connor sighed.  
“Fine. Ten dollars it will take them a month.”  
Hank grinned.

At that moment Tina Chen walked into the room.  
“What are we betting on?”, she asked, curious.  
“Gavin and Nines.”  
“Oh. I’m giving these two three days at most.” 

It was exactly two weeks later, that Connor and Hank walked into the breakroom again.  
Gavin and Nines were standing leaning against a wall, having a heated argument.  
“Fuck you, Nines”, Gavin grumbled and Nines pressed the human against the wall, before kissing him passionately. It only took a second for Gavin to kiss him back.

Connor sighed, as he took a ten dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to Hank wordlessly.  
Hank grinned and they hurried out of the breakroom.  
“Told you so.”


End file.
